Malam Sabtu-an sama Yoongi (Special Yoongi Birthday)
by Widhey Lee
Summary: "Makan sate kambing yuk, hyung. Tiba-tiba pengen."-YG/"Sate kambing mulu deh kamu, Yoon. Kolesterol nanti, lho."-SJ/"Ya elah, hyung. Gak tiap hari juga aku makan sate kambing. Aku juga kan makan kalo diajakin Jongkook aja." Yoongi cemberut, bikin Seokjin malah ketawain dia. BTS. Kim Seokjin/Min Yoongi. Bahasa non-baku. Oneshoot. Happy reading..


Title : Malam Sabtu-an sama Yoongi (Special Yoongi Birthday)

Author : Widhey Lee

Genre : Romance, Lil' bit humor

Cast :

-Kim Seokjin

-Min Yoongi

Note: - Ini FF special ultahnya Min Sugar dengan bahasanya yang non baku, (pake aku-kamu biar kayak dilan. Gak deng. Haha) OOC-nya parah banget untuk Yoongi nya sampe aku sendiri ngerasa gak kayak Yoongi. Kkk.

-Kalo ada typo, maklu aja. Manusiawi itu. kk

-Happy reading gaes. Semoga suka..

Date: March 9, 2019

Story Start Begin…

Kalo udah pulang kuliah di hari jum'at, kayaknya helaan nafasnya Yoongi kedengerannya lega banget. Dia bakalan langsung ambruk di kasur dan tidur sampek Seokjin bangunin dia buat makan malam, bodo amat sama barang-barangnya dia yang asal aja naroh di lantai atau dia yang belum mandi abis kuliah, yang penting tidur dulu. Kalo udah gitu akhirnya Seokjin juga yang bakal beresin barang-barang dia. Sambil senyum, narohin barang-barang Yoongi ke tempatnya. Seokjin sih udah maklum sama kebiasaan pacarnya. Akhir pekan abis kuliah terus banyak tugas lima hari-an kan emang enaknya langsung tidur.

Habis beres-beres, Seokjin mutusin untuk mandi. Jam di dinding ruang tamu nunjukkin pukul delapan malam, yang ngebuat Seokjin agak mengernyit. Perasaan dia sama Yoongi tadi sampe rumah jam setengah lima, emang waktu mau mandi tadi dia gak ngeliat jam lagi, tapi kok sekarang udah jam delapan aja. Selama apa sih dia beres-beres tadi terus lanjut mandi?

Seokjin cuma ngehela nafas aja terus ke dapur mau nyiapin makanan. Tapi belum sempet ke dapur, dia balik lagi waktu ngelewatin kalender yang di gantung deket kulkas. Matanya nyipit ke salah satu tanggal yang dilingkarin spidol warna merah di bulan maret, terus dia nepuk tangannya sekali karena langsung inget sesuatu.

"Besok ulang tahunnya Yoongi. Kok bisa hampir lupa gini, sih." Katanya pelan. "Apa ngajak Yoongi keluar aja, ya? lagian belum nyiapin apa-apa, kalau mau nyiapin juga gak bakalan sempet."

Seokjin ngomong, 'Udah deh, nyiapin makanan dulu buat Yoongi,' sambil lalu ke dapur. Dia mulai nyiap-nyiapin bahan masakan yang mau dia masak. Sebenernya kalau dipikir-pikir, harusnya kan Yoongi yang nyiap-nyiapin makanan buat Seokjin, tapi Seokjin gak pernah masalahin yang kayak gitu selama dia pacaran sama Yoongi. Lagian dia suka kok nyiapin apa-apa untuk pacarnya itu. Dia maklum juga kalau Yoongi pasti capek habis pulang kuliah. Yoongi yang ngambil jurusan musik pasti lebih capek daripada dia yang ngambil jurusan bisnis. Iya kali gitu.

Gak lama, semua masakan Seokjin udah pada mateng dan tinggal dia tata-tatain di meja makan, tapi dia ke kamar dulu buat bangunin pacarnya itu sebelumnya. Kamarnya gelap karena tadi gak Seokjin nyalain lampunya. Habis lampunya dinyalain, Seokjin bisa ngeliat Yoongi yang ngeringkuk di dalam selimut. Seokjin senyum karena Yoongi-nya lucu banget.

"Yoongi, ayo bangun. Udah malem, lho. Udah jam delapan lebih."

Yoongi gerak jadi telentang, nyibak selimutnya sambil nguap. "Apaan, hyung? Makanannya udah mateng?"

"Iya. Ayo bangun kamu. Mandi dulu sana."

"He'em."

Dia dibantu Seokjin bangun, berdiri setelah dicium jidatnya sama Seokjin lalu pergi ke kamar mandi sambil bawa handuk. Sementara Yoongi mandi, Seokjin natain makanannya di meja. Gak lama Yoongi pun udah keluar dari kamar sambil ngusap-ngusap rambutnya pake handuk. Dia udah seger, jalan ke meja makan dengan pake celana training warna hitam sama kaos putih polos biasa.

Yoongi mulai anteng makan, ngebiarin handuknya habis mandi ngegantung di lehernya gitu aja.

Pacarnya natep dia. "Yoon, keluar yuk." Ajak Seokjin alus, pura-pura kalo bukan untuk ngerayain ultah si doi. Lagian Yoongi nya juga kayaknya gak inget.

"Keluar? Males ah, hyung. Besok aja gimana? Kan malem minggu tuh."

"Ayo dong." Bujuk Seokjin lagi supaya Yoongi mau di ajak keluar malam ini. "Lagian kita kan udah lama gak keluar malem, gak bosen apa habis kuliah akhir pekannya di rumah mulu."

"Ya iya besok, hyung. Malem mingguan kita." Kata Yoongi tanpa natep Seokjin. "Aku mah tidur di rumah aja gak bosen, hyung."

"Kamu tuh. Di rumah terus seharian, tidur mulu juga gak bagus, Yoongi. Kuliah kamu kan juga di dalem ruangan aja, prakteknya kan juga duduk-duduk, butuh banyak gerak kamu tuh."

Sekarang Yoongi natep Seokjin sambil ngunyah. "Emang mau kemana sih, hyung? Kayak ngebet banget ngajakin keluar."

Seokjin nyengir. "Makan? Kemana kek. Kan banyak tuh yang seru kalo malem-malem."

"Makan? Lah, ini kan kita kan juga lagi makan. Masa ini udah makan terus kita keluar makan lagi."

Seokjin ngehela nafas. Pacarnya ini magerannya udah level tinggi, diajakin keluar aja alesannya buat nolak banyak banget. "Ya elah, makan cuma semangkok gini aja kok. Terserah deh kamu mau makan apa. Kita keluar aja dulu, cuci mata. Nanti mau beli apa kek. Hongdae kan rame tuh jam seginian."

"Hyung mau bayarin kalo semuanya terserah aku?"

"Ya emang selama ini yang bayarin siapa kalo bukan aku? Kalo untuk kamu mah, gedung bertingkat aja aku beliin kalo kamu minta."

Yoongi ngejek sambil senyum. "Gombal banget. Kalo aku minta gedung, hyung mau minta duitnya ke om Kim?"

Pacarnya itu nyengir lagi. "Ya kan, kalo duit buat beli gedung aku kan belum ada. Tapi itu papa kan emang mau ngasih salah satu perusahaannya buat aku nanti kalo udah lulus, gampang lah itu. Emang kamu mau minta gedung beneran?"

Yoongi ketawa. "Ya gak lah, hyung. Buat apaan juga. Aku kan udah punya studio, itu yang deket apartemennya Namjoon."

"Siapa tahu, kan." Kata Seokjin. "Udah sih, kok jadi bahas gedung gini. Jadi gimana, mau gak keluar?"

"Emang mau ngajakin kemana sih, hyung? Mau ngajakin makan apaan?"

"Aku kan bilang terserah kamu. Aku cuma pengen keluar aja sama kamu. Jalan-jalan. Kamu pengen makan apa?"

Si cowok Min mikir, makanannya udah mau habis dan dia sekarang lagi gadoin bihun tumis sayur di piring depannya. "Makan sate kambing yuk, hyung. Tiba-tiba pengen."

"Duh." Seokjin nyaut terus ngehela nafas. "Sate kambing mulu deh kamu, Yoon. Kolesterol nanti, lho."

"Ya elah, hyung. Gak tiap hari juga aku makan sate kambing. Aku juga kan makan kalo diajakin Jongkook aja." Yoongi cemberut, bikin Seokjin malah ketawain dia. "Ya udah. Kalo gitu makan daging asap aja. Samgyeopsal?"

"Bukannya udah makan itu kita kemaren?"

"Steak deh. Itu yang deket cafe langganan kita itu, hyung. Dagingnya tebel."

Seokjin ngernyit sambil natap Yoongi yang bales natep dia sambil senyum-senyum. "Pilihanmu daging semua, Yoon. Itu kan sama semua, dibakar-bakar juga."

Yoongi ngehela nafas. "Tadi katanya terserah aku, tapi aku kasih pilihan ditolak semua. Hyung mah suka gitu."

"Ya gak daging terus gitu dong, sayang." Seokjin ketawa. "Kolesterol kita nanti kalo makan daging terus."

"Geli tau, hyung, pake sayang-sayang gitu. Lagian kan hyung tau sendiri aku sukanya daging aja." Kata Yoongi. Bihun tumisnya udah habis, sekarang dia gadoin sisa nasinya sama ikan. "Ya udah deh, hyung aja mau makan apaan."

"Sup rumput laut?" Seokjin ngasih ide hati-hati, takut Yoongi langsung bisa nebak tujuan dia karena tiba-tiba ngasih usulan makan sup rumput laut.

Yoongi melongo natep dia. "What the-"

"-eh, ngomongnya, Yoongi."

Yoongi langsung kicep, terus cemberut denger Seokjin ketawa. "Hyung, yang bener aja. Ngebet banget daritadi ngajakin keluar masa iya mau makan sup rumpul laut? Lagian aku kan gak suka sup rumput laut, hyung."

Seokjin ngangkat bahu terus berdiri buat beres-beres karena udah selesai makan. Dia numpukin piring kotor sekalian punya Yoongi juga. "Ya udah, siap-siap aja dulu kamu. Habis aku cuci piring kita berangkat."

"Aku bantuin cuci piring." Kata Yoongi, ikut beresin piring kotor terus dia bawa ke bak cuci. Cowok yang lebih tua setahun natep dia kayak habis ngeliat sesuatu yang gak masuk akal, sampe-sampe piring-piring yang tadi dia tumpukin udah dibawa semua ke bak cuci sama Yoongi. "Jangan ngelamun aja, hyung. Itu mulut nanti di masukin laler, aku gak mau bantuin ngeluarin." Yoongi lalu sambil ketawa.

"Sembarangan aja kamu." Seokjin nyusulin ke bak cuci. "Ada angin apa kamu tiba-tiba pengen bantuin aku nyuci piring? Segitu senengnya aku ajakin keluar terus ini balesannya?"

"Ngomong apa sih, hyung?" Yoongi natep dia, alisnya naik satu keheranan. "Emang segitu gak pernahnya ya aku bantuin, hyung? Maaf deh."

Seokjin ketawa, ngusap kepala Yoongi gemes. "Gak gitu. Aku gak pernah masalah kamu gak bantuin aku. Tapi kamu kan mageran banget, jadi tiba-tiba aja kamu pengen bantuin, aku jadi kaget."

"Lebay banget tahu, hyung."

Sekarang Seokjin malah nyubit pipi Yoongi. "Lucu banget, sih, kamu. Jadi makin cinta."

Yoongi bergidik geli. "Udah ah, gak jadi bantuin. Aku siap-siap aja."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Habisnya hyung kebanyakan ngegombal." Sahut Yoongi terus melengos aja balik ke kamar buat ganti baju.

Seokjin cuma ketawa-ketawa ngeliat sifat Yoongi, udah terlalu maklum dia mah.

**-xXx-**

Sekitaran tiga puluh menitan, mereka sampek di sekitaran Hongdae dengan naik bis. Jam tangannya Seokjin nunjukkin jam setengah sepuluh waktu Seokjin ngeliat. Yoongi yang pake jaket, ngrapetin jaketnya karena udara malem dingin. Seokjin ngerangkul bahu dia supaya Yoongi makin anget.

Yoongi ngeliat sekitar Hongdae yang rame banget. Aslinya dia males ke tempat rame-rame gini, tapi karena Seokjin ngajakin keluar, dia jadi pengen juga keluar. Sekali-kali lah, udah lama juga mereka gak keluar berdua malem-malem gini. Lagian Seokjin bilang mau bayarin apa aja terserah dia, kesempatan kayak gitu gak mungkin Yoongi lewatin gitu aja.

"Kemana nih kita, hyung?" tanya Yoongi.

Seokjin ngangkat bahu. "Jalan aja dulu, yuk. Nanti juga tahu pengen makan apa, pengen beli apa."

Jadi mereka keliling-keliling Hongdae sambil jalan pelan-pelan. Mereka ngeliat-ngeliat orang-orang yang jualan di pinggir jalan, dari makanan sampe aksesoris. Terus masuk ke toko-toko besar juga, dari toko sepatu sampe jaket kulit.

Seokjin sebenernya gak beneran ngeliat barang-barang jualan kayak yang dilakuin Yoongi. Dia diem-diem nyari tempat yang jual sup rumput laut sambil sesekali ngeliatin jam. Waktu akhirnya dia ketemu tempatnya, dia ngeliat jam. Jam sepuluh lebih sepuluh.

"Makan dulu yuk, Yoon."

Pacarnya itu noleh ke dia habis ngeliatin orang jualan cincin di pinggir jalan. "Mau makan apa, hyung?"

"Sup rumput laut dulu, gimana?" Seokjin ngejawab sambil liat sekeliling.

Yoongi natep dia sangsi. Dahinya berkerut, gak habis pikir sama jawaban pacarnya. "Hyung seriusan nih beneran mau makan sup rumput laut? Jauh-jauh ke Hongdae, lho."

"Lagi pengen, Yoon." Jawab Seokjin.

"Kayak orang ngidam aja." Kata Yoongi pedes.

"Yee, enak aja." Seokjin langsung nyaut, terus dia bisik ke Yoongi. "Yang harusnya ngidam itu kamu."

Mulut Seokjin langsung dibekep Yoongi yang ngeliat sekeliling dengan takut. Dia terus ngelepasin tangannya dari mulut Seokjin yang langsung ketawa. "Sembarangan banget sih kalo ngomong, hyung. Kalo ada orang denger gimana?"

"Ya udah biar mereka denger." Jawab Seokjin cuek. Habis itu dia ketawa lagi. "Udah yuk, makan."

"Tapi aku kan gak suka, hyung. Hyung aja yang makan, ya. Aku nemenin aja."

Seokjin gak ngejawab tapi malah langsung narik tangan Yoongi ke tempat makan yang jual sup rumput laut itu sambil senyum. Yoongi cuma kebingungan karena dia ditarik tiba-tiba sampe akhirnya dia sadar kalo dia udah duduk di dalem tempat makannya.

Si cowok Kim mesen dua sup rumput laut. Pas pesenannya udah dateng dan satu mangkok di taroh di depan Yoongi, cowok itu ngernyit.

"Hyung,"

"Udah coba aja dulu. Enak kok. Kayak yang pernah aku buatin kapan tau itu sebelum akhirnya kamu gak pernah mau dibikinin lagi." Kata Seokjin sambil nyendokin kuah sup ke mulutnya. Yoongi akhirnya pasrah, nyendokin pelan-pelan sup rumput lautnya sambil diliatin Seokjin. "Gimana? Enak?"

Yoongi ngangkat bahu sambil nyeruput sesendok lagi. Lumayan.

"Tapi aku masih gak ngerti kenapa hyung ngajakin jauh-jauh jalan-jalan ke Hongdae cuma buat makan sup rumput laut. Sate kambing kek."

Seokjin ketawa. "Gak cuma makan sup rumput laut kok. Aku emang pengen jalan-jalan sama kamu, Yoongi. Beliin yang kamu mau juga. Nanti aku traktir sate kambing deh."

"Ya udah ayo kita makan sate kambing."

"Sabar dong." Kata Seokjin. "Aku bilang kan nanti."

Yoongi cepet-cepet ngabisin sup rumput lautnya terus nyuruh Seokjin buat bayar. Si cowok Kim cuma geleng-geleng maklum sambil bayar ke kasirnya. Pacarnya itu nunggu di luar waktu dia bayar, ngemasukin tangan ke kantong jaket sambil liat-liat sekeliling.

"Jadinya kamu pengen beli apa, Yoon?"

"Gak tau, hyung. Aku masih pengen liat-liat lagi."

Seokjin ngangguk terus dia ngeluarin dompet, ngambil satu kartu kreditnya dan dikasihin ke Yoongi. "Nih, kamu pegang. Kamu mau beli apa, terserah kamu. Aku juga mau nyari sesuatu, jadi kita pisah dulu. Nanti kamu chat aku kalo udah selesai, nanti aku susulin."

Si cowok Min ketawa lucu, ngeliatin kartu pemberian Seokjin yang sekarang dia pegang. "Yah, Seokjin hyung. Hyung jadi pacar the best banget sih. Main langsung ngasih-ngasih aja kartu kredit, terserah aku mau beli apa katanya. Kalo aku kuras semua duit hyung, aku beliin semua barang-barang yang aku pengen gimana tuh?"

"Kuras aja kalo kamu mau mah. Kamu ini yang nguras." Jawab Seokjin, senyum. "Tapi aku tahu kok kamu kan gak seboros itu. Aku sih santai aja."

"Tau aja, hyung." Kata Yoongi, masih nyengir lucu. "Thank's ya, hyung. Aku paling beli satu-dua barang aja kok."

Seokjin nepuk kepala Yoongi pelan. "Iya, Yoongi. Terserah kamu aja. Kalo gitu aku tinggal ya?"

Yoongi ngangguk terus Seokjin pergi.

Selama perjalanan kesini tadi, Seokjin udah mikirin mau ngasih Yoongi kado apa. Awalnya dia mau ngasih sepatu atau baju-baju gitu, tapi Yoongi yang begitu udah punya banyak dirumah. Terus dia tiba-tiba keingetan kalau ada speaker keluaran terbaru yang lagi dipengenin banget sama Yoongi. Dia bilang ke Seokjin waktu itu buat dia taroh di studionya. Seokjin tahu yang jual barang kayak gitu kualitas bagus di Hongdae itu dimana tempatnya. Yah walaupun Yoongi biasanya beli online, tapi yang kayak gitu di Hongdae pasti ada lah.

Setelah agak lama nyari-nyari toko yang jual-jual speaker gitu, akhirnya Seokjin nemu satu. Dia liat-liat, nyari yang kayak yang Yoongi pengenin. Setelah nanya-nanya ke penjaganya, akhirnya Seokjin ditunjukkin speaker yang kayak dia maksud. Pas banget memang itu speakernya. Kata penjaganya, barangnya tinggal satu, tanpa banyak omong, langsung Seokjin bayarin.

Habis bayar, dia keluar. Karena Yoongi belum juga ngubungin, akhirnya Seokjin nelpon duluan.

"Dimana, Yoon?"

'Masih di toko yang kita pisah tadi, hyung.'

"Bingung banget ya nyarinya?" Seokjin cuma denger Yoongi ketawa. "Aku kesana, ya? Aku udah selesai kok."

Begitu telponya ditutup, Seokjin langsung nyusulin Yoongi. Dia masuk ke toko Yoongi nyari barang, ngeliat kesana-kesini nyariin Yoongi. Dia nemuin Yoongi di deket kamar pas, jauh dari bagian kasir dan gak banyak pengunjungnya. Dibagian itu cuma ada Yoongi aja, lagi milih-milih jaket hoodie.

"Yoon," panggil Seokjin.

Yoongi noleh, terus lanjut milih-milih lagi. "Bingung hyung mau yang mana."

"Pilih aja yang srek di kamu."

"Ya itu, bingung yang srek yang mana."

Seokjin cuma senyum aja. Yoongi keliatan lucu kalo lagi bingung gitu. "Ya udah, ini dipegang dulu kalo kamu masih bingung milih mah. Aku beliin buat kamu tadi."

Yoongi langsung ngedongak natep Seokjin terus ngeliat tas kertas yang disodorin Seokjin heran. "Apaan nih, hyung?"

"Buka aja."

Yoongi langsung takjub ngeliat apa yang ada di dalem tas kertas itu. "Hyung, ini kan speaker yang aku pengen."

Pacarnya yang dari tadi cuma senyum-senyum itu ngangguk. "Iya. Happy birthday."

"Eh? Emang ini ulang tahunku?"

"Yah, ulang tahun sendiri lupa." Seokjin berdecak. Dia lalu ngeluarin hp, ngasih liat ke Yoongi kalo sepuluh menit lagi tanggal 9 maret, ulang tahun dia. "Walaupun belum jam dua belas sih, tapi tetep, happy birthday Min Yoongi. Doanya yang baik-baik semua buat kamu. Yang penting kamu sehat aja terus sama tetep bahagia."

Yoongi ketawa, lebar banget saking bahagianya. "Makasih banget, hyung, udah inget. Makasih doanya, kadonya juga. Aku udah bahagia kok, punya temen-teman yang friend goal banget kayak Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung sama Jongkook. Dan paling bahagia karena hyung ada sama aku. Disaat sedih, seneng, aku galau atau lagi capek-capeknya. Hyung ada terus sama aku."

Seokjin mendengus sambil senyum geli. "Siapa yang lagi ngegombal sekarang? Tadi dirumah katanya geli? Terharu lho aku."

"Bodo amat, hyung. Lagi serius juga." Yoongi kesel, Seokjin langsung ketawa sambil ngusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Iya iya. Jangan ngambek gitu dong."

"Yang ngambek tuh siapa? Masa lagi ulang tahun gini ngambek."

Seokjin manggut-manggut maklum. "Suka kan kadonya? Aku pacar yang paling the best kan?"

Giliran Yoongi yang mendengus geli. "Iya. Hyung pacar paling the best. Makasih lho, hyung."

"Makasih doang, nih?"

"Emang hyung mau apaan lagi?" tanya Yoongi, habis itu dia langsung kaget karena sadar sesuatu. Mukanya merah. "Hyung, jangan aneh-aneh deh. Ini kita di tempat umum."

"Ya emang, aku mau minta apaan? Mesum aja pikiran kamu." Seokjin ketawa lagi, Yoonginya makin kesel. "Bilang 'I Love You, Seokjin hyung' gitu kek. Kamu kan jarang bilang gitu ke aku. Aku terus perasaan yang bilang gitu ke kamu."

"Gak mau ah, hyung. Geli tahu ngomong kayak gitu." Kata Yoongi, bergidik.

"Masa ngomong gitu geli sih. Ayo dong, sekali aja deh." Seokjin tetep keukeuh.

Yoongi ngelirik kiri kanan, sepi. "Ya udah deh. Sekali aja, ya." Seokjin ngangguk. "I Love You, Seokjin hyung." Habis ngomong gitu, Yoongi langsung bergidik geli. Dia ngusap-ngusap lengannya berkali-kali.

"Lucu banget sih, Min Yoongi." Seokjin ketawa. "I Love You too."

"Geli tahu, hyung. Lagian walaupun aku gak bilang, hyung kan pasti tahu gimana aku ke hyung."

"Oh, Of course."

Seokjin masih ketawa aja sementara Yoongi nya campur-campur antara geli, malu dan bahagia. Bahagia karena ada Seokjin bersamanya.

"Hyung, jadi kan neraktir sate kambingnya?"

======END======

Note: 1.) Ini apaan ya Allah.. ㅠㅠ .. aku nulisnya ngerasa geli juga kayak Yoongi. Kkk. Yoongi nya terlalu OOC, ya? kayaknya ini cocoknya karakternya Jongkook bukan Yoongi. Kkk.. Pertama kalinya bikin FF pake aku-kamu gini, jadinya agak gimana gitu..

2.) FF model begini aku buat karena di FF special ultahnya Yoongi ini, aku pengen Yoonginya ngomong 'sate kambing'. Hahaha. Kalo dibuat pake bahasa baku, dia gak bisa bilang sate kambing. Yah, kayak gak cocok aja. Emang aneh sih aku.

3.) Aku pengen tahu pendapat kalian gimana dengan cara menulisku yang sebelum-sebelumnya pake 'Kau dan aku' terus dibandingin yang ini pake bahasa kearifan lokal gini. tolong berikan pendapatnya ya.

4.) and ehm, Happy birthday my bro, Min Yoongi. Lil meow meow.. wish you all the best lah. sehat terus, bahagia terus. Makin swag, terus magerannya dikurangin. Makin genius rap-nya. I love you.. *Hearteu*

4.) terakhir, review plis~~~~~~


End file.
